Trolling Baek
by kesper
Summary: Karena mengganggu Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kegiatan yang tidak dapat Chanyeol hentikan./"Jadi, Baekhyun... kau mau membaca tulisan ini lagi?" "YACH!"/CHANBAEK/Oneshot.


**Trolling Baek**

.

 **Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

 **Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

 **Warnings:** AU. Not-so-boys-love. Oneshot. Plot yang klasik **banget**.

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 **...**

"Oh, aku bosan sekali...," gumam Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk bentuk _love_ ala _Overdose_.

"Ya, benar. Menunggu itu benar-benar mem-bo-san-kan~" sahut Chen di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meletakkan dagunya ke atas meja ruang tamu yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Astaga~ kenapa Suho-hyung dan yang lainnya lama sekali datangnya? Apakah mereka mencari makanan sampai kutub utara?" keluhnya. "Aku bosaaan~ Aku butuh hiburan. Sangat butuh hiburan~"

Chen mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana kalau bermain gunting-batu-kertas? Yang kalah harus membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu," usulnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun melotot. "Yach! Kau mau besok kita masuk angin? Suho-hyung bisa mencincang kita kalau kita sampai sakit karena ulah kita sendiri. Lagipula permainan itu kuno sekali."

Chen memiringkan kepalanya dan ikut meletakkan dagunya di atas meja seperti Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, kita memang harus diam menunggu seperti ini, Baek," katanya pasrah.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Selain dirinya dan Chen, sebenarnya ada Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang ikut tertinggal di dalam dorm. Tapi keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol sibuk untuk menggubah lagu barunya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu, sementara Xiumin sibuk membahas sesuatu dengan manajer melalui telepon di kamarnya sehingga tidak bisa diinterupsi sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendesah.

Hah~ coba saja Chanyeol dan Xiumin tidak sesibuk itu, mungkin mereka berempat bisa bermain permainan ular tangga atau kartu Uno atau mungkin permainan sederhana seperti _truth or dare_.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun baru ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang sayup-sayup memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyunnie~!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit ke arah Chen yang juga balik menatapnya. "Apakah barusan Yeollie memanggilku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

Chen mengangguk bertepatan ketika Chanyeol kembali memanggil namanya. "Baekhyunnie~! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

"Iya, Baek," kata Chen sambil kembali meletakkan dagu ke atas meja, merasa tidak peduli.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kesusahan. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekati komputernya. "Bisa kau bantu aku untuk membaca tulisan ini? Aku tidak mengerti~" rengeknya.

"Tulisan apa, sih?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung sambil menoleh ke arah layar monitor yang menyala. "Ooooh...," seketika itu juga Baekhyun bergumam mengerti dan menatap Chanyeol lagi, "tulisan Hanzi ini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah sendu.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu jago bahasa Mandarin. Seharusnya kau panggil Chen atau Umin-hyung saja," balas Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol langsung menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Tapi aku maunya kau saja yang membacakannya untukku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Mengapa anak itu tiba-tiba bersikap seperti anak kecil yang ngotot untuk dibacakan cerita pada ibunya seperti ini?

Tapi di sisi lain, mengapa juga Baekhyun merasa gugup?

"D-dasar, orang aneh," gumam Baekhyun akhirnya, lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol duduk.

Ketika badan Baekhyun condong mendekati Chanyeol agar dapat melihat tulisan Mandarin itu dengan jelas, lengan keduanya saling bersentuhan, menimbulkan rasa seperti sengatan kecil yang tidak biasa untuk Baekhyun.

"Mana? Biar kubacakan yang tidak kau mengerti," ucap Baekhyun, mengabaikan sensasi aneh itu.

"Yang ini." Chanyeol menunjuk tiga gurat tulisan yang sudah diblok sebelumnya. "Kau bisa bacakan itu untukku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit sebentar, lalu menggebrak meja. "Ini mudah sekali, Yeol! Anak bayi pun mungkin bisa membaca ini!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Memangnya bagaimana membacanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polos.

Ia lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan serius. " _Wo ai ni_!—aku cinta kamu!" serunya mengucapkan tulisan Hanzi tersebut.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh lebar. "Nado. _Wo ai ni_ ~" balasnya sambil menyengir.

Baekhyun cengo sejenak. Ia berusaha mencerna maksud Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir, matanya langsung melebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar ketika ia mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Yach! Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan atas Chanyeol berulang kali dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol!" lanjutnya, bermaksud untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie~" balas Chanyeol sambil terkekeh makin lebar.

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar balasan Chanyeol. Wajah dan telinganya makin memerah. Untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya, Baekhyun makin memperkuat pukulan bertubi-tubinya pada Chanyeol.

Astaga, baru kali ini ia merasa dibodohi sekaligus dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Biasanya, Chanyeol-lah yang sering ia bodohi.

 _Sialan kau, Chanyeol. Sialan._

"Kau tahu kan kalau itu bukan maksudku, Chanyeoool!"

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan Baekhyun sambil tertawa lebar-lebar. "HAHAHA! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit," ungkapnya sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun langsung cemberut. Ia memajukan bibirnya ke depan—Chanyeol berpikir kalau itu imut sekali—dan berhenti memukul lengan Chanyeol. Selain agar ia tidak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol lebih lanjut, tangannya juga terasa pegal sekarang.

"Bukannya kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk komposisi lagu barumu itu?" dengus Baekhyun sambil membuang muka, berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi sementara kau dan si cempreng Chen itu terus-terusan meneriakkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kalian berdua bosan? Aku terganggu, kau tahu?"

Mendengar ada nada kesal dari ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun akhirnya memutar kepala untuk melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Aku minta maaf, Yeol..."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa. Lagipula, yang barusan tadi anggap saja sebagai hukumanku untukmu," katanya sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi.

Astaga, tidak seharusnya Chanyeol mengingatkannya akan hal itu lagi, karena sekarang Baekhyun ingin sekali meledak karena malu.

"Fakyu, Yeol. Fakyu...," geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jadi, Baekhyun... kau mau membaca tulisan ini lagi?" godanya sambil menunjuk ke arah tulisan Hanzi itu lagi.

Baekhyun melotot dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya.

"YACH! JELAS AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lebar. Dalam hati, ia berkata:

 _Trolling Baek: seratus persen sukses!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Pertama, aku mau ngasih tahu kalo pemilik akun ini **sama persis** dengan pemilik akun dari vernonmenal aka red-bowtied-gurl. Mungkin kalian yg mengenaliku (kalo ada) akan bingung knp aku bikin akun lagi. Ini semata-mata karena aku... lupa... password-ku...

Bohong ding. Haha.

Enggak bohong sih /terus maunya apa/

Okeh, serius mode on. Laptop-ku baru ku-install ulang kabeh, jadi semua apps awal (termasuk browser) di C otomatis ilang dan terganti dgn yg baru /ngomong paan sih thor/ Dan bodohnya, aku lupa kalo password-nya cuman kucatet di sticky notes (dan makin bodohnya lagi aku nggak nyatet di notes lain). Jadi, well... kalian tahulah kelanjutannya /haha/tawa miris/

Jadi, marilah kita mupon dari akun vernonmenal dan izinkan aku yg pelupa ini comeback lewat akun kesper ini. Di sini, aku akan reupload _Dag-dig-dug!_ yang udah setengah jalan sequelnya. _Not-So-Blind-Date_ juga akan ku-reupload dengan plot yg matang dan casts yg berbeda dr sebelumnya. Entah apakah ada yg masih mau baca atau tidak~ /haha/

Last words, happy to see you again guys! Review please :) x


End file.
